


對弈

by ContinueWithWings



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinueWithWings/pseuds/ContinueWithWings
Summary: Javi強迫自己習慣和Yuzu之間的距離感，卻仍然忍不住在各種訪問中透漏出自己的寂寞，可是Yuzu並沒有錯。雖然Javi覺得心裡空了一塊，但他同時也不禁覺得或許這樣才是正常的、一般的競爭關係。不算朋友也不是戀人？既是隊友也是敵人？這樣模糊不清的關係，隨著平昌冬奧的到來，也將要畫上句點。





	對弈

 

 

Yuzu喜歡金色。

金色的耳機、金色的彩帶、金色的獎牌。

從B級賽到奧運，各種大大小小的賽事，他都只想要金牌，銀牌或銅牌從來不在他的選項之內。

他想要成為第一，而他的確很擅長於這件事。

因為他非常努力，努力到將自己的人生都傾注在花式滑冰上，就像人魚公主用美妙的歌聲換來雙腿一樣，他放棄了一般人擁有的平凡快樂，一心一意只為滑冰而生。

所以他能在冰上發揮出他擁有的一切，用所有的幸福換來金牌。

 

Javi喜歡Yuzu。

Yuzu的笑容、Yuzu的堅強、Yuzu的任性。

從B級賽到奧運，各種大大小小的賽事，他都無法不關心Yuzu，就算Yuzu在賽前會刻意跟他保持距離。

他曾經無所適從，以為在Yuzu眼中他不過是個對手，卻又無法揮開賽後Yuzu對他伸出的雙手。

只要一個擁抱就可以讓他像穿上國王的新衣一樣沾沾自喜，讓他覺得Yuzu依然需要他。

所以他從未拒絕Yuzu的要求，用所有的溫柔換來Yuzu對他的依賴。

 

「這幾年來他贏過我、我贏過他、他又贏過我...也許在這樣的競爭關係中，讓我們的友情產生了距離。」

「我們都很清楚只要我們都身處在這項競技運動中，就會是這樣子的」

Javi錄完這段電視專訪，心中升起無限的惆悵，以前那個喜歡跟他一起玩、總是被他逗得呵呵笑的Yuzu，不知何時變成了過去的記憶。

如果自己有弟弟，長大了不黏著哥哥了，或許就是這種感覺吧。

Javi用各種理由說服自己Yuzu逐漸不再像以前一樣和他打鬧，並不是因為他們之間起了嫌隙，事實上，在比賽之後不論結果如何，Yuzu仍會來找Javi，恭喜他或是安慰他。

但只要一回到訓練之中，Yuzu便散發出難以令人接近的氣場，這種距離感逐日累積成為一道溝渠，當Javi終於清楚意識到時，他已無法像以前一樣輕易跨越。

這是沒辦法的事情，我們兩人既是朋友又是對手，如今對手的比例已超過了朋友。

他強迫自己習慣和Yuzu之間的距離感，卻仍然忍不住在各種訪問中透漏出自己的寂寞，可是Yuzu並沒有錯。

雖然Javi覺得心裡空了一塊，但他同時也不禁覺得或許這樣才是正常的、一般的競爭關係。

 

不算朋友也不是戀人？既是隊友也是敵人？這樣模糊不清的關係，隨著平昌冬奧的到來，也將要畫上句點。

 

* * *

 

「Javi！」

看著Javi走進等分房間時，Yuzu立刻站起來撲向他。

在等待長曲分數的小房間裡，Yuzu激動不已，在他之後出場的Javi盡了全力發揮，但是逐漸增長的年齡消磨著Javi的體力，即使如此Javi還是努力穩住每一個跳躍，除了一個跳空的4S外。

Javi兩手拿著花和水和禮物，一進到小房間就筆直走向Yuzu，彷彿他們兩人之間存在著無形的引力一般。

他們一起撐過了這場戰爭，Yuzu呼喊著「Javi─！」兩手攀上Javi的脖子將他抱得緊緊的，興奮又激動地對著Javi說：

「你真的好棒！你的演技好精采！我好以你為榮！」

Yuzu知道小房間裡還坐著博洋，知道攝影機鏡頭仍對著自己在拍，但他不想理會這一切，他把自己激烈的感情轉化成淚水和擁抱，將頭埋進了Javi寬闊的胸口，對Javi說「你值得一面金牌。」

但是Javi的分數並沒有超越Yuzu，Yuzu自己也為了這面金牌賭上他的人生，因此他更清楚這面金牌對Javi有多重要。

Yuzu分不清他當下的情緒，他為自己領先而高興，同時也為Javi的失誤傷心。

Javi只是默默地將Yuzu用右手攬得更緊，將他的臉頰貼上Yuzu小小的頭，即使左手抱著滿滿的東西空不出來，Javi也想要用盡一切方法抱緊懷中的Yuzu。

Yuzu抬頭看到溫柔對他微笑的Javi，流著淚將自己心中不可能實現的願望說出「......我好希望我們兩個人都能獲得金牌。」

Javi只是加深了他眼尾的笑紋，靜靜地對Yuzu說「冠軍只能有一個人，金牌也只有一面。」

他充滿憐愛地用食指點了一下Yuzu的額頭，繼續說道，「而那面金牌是你的。」

 

Javi越是溫柔，Yuzu哭得越是厲害，他點點頭，Javi說的他都懂，但他真的衷心希望Javi也能有金牌。

六年前接納他去Cricekt Club的Javi、對不懂英文的他親切問候的Javi、在跳躍跌倒時扶他起來的Javi、在他們兩人第一次一起站上的芬蘭盃頒獎台上偷偷搔他癢逗他笑的Javi、在索契奧運後難過失意的Javi、在世錦賽Yuzu傷心哭泣時安慰他"你是我心中永遠的冠軍"的Javi、為了這次奧運下定決心努力訓練、變得沉默寡言的Javi...

這六年來跟他一起同甘共苦、甚至喊他"Skating wife"的Javi。

隨著杜蘭朵音樂結束，最後的勝負也分曉了，Brian跟Tracy特地過來小房間與他們分享勝利的喜悅，Yuzu百感交集地和Javi一起擁抱Brian和Tracy，當他的手一放到Tracy背上，一隻溫暖的大手就覆了上來包圍著他，是Javi，總是如太陽一般照耀著他的Javi。

不需要語言，甚至不需要眼神交換，僅僅是雙手的碰觸，Javi跟他就能心意相通。

然而這樣的Javi卻對他說：

「這或許是我能陪在你身邊的最後一場比賽。」

 

* * *

 

奧運之後，Javi回到西班牙，排山倒海而來的媒體採訪、各式各樣的慶祝活動他都來者不拒，他知道這是讓花式滑冰在西班牙受到注目的大好機會。

緊接著是一場又一場的冰演，即使忙得分身乏術他還是抽空將多倫多的小公寓清空交還屋主。

當他出現在Cricket Club時，俱樂部的人們看到他都露出開心的笑容，興奮地想要和他說幾句話。

他卻遲遲沒看到他最想念的那個人。

「Yuzu呢？」他問。

「Yuzuru還在日本呢。」

或許是看出Javi落寞的表情，周遭的人七嘴八舌地說著Yuzuru就快回來了、Javi你再多待幾天、要不你就別走了留下來...。

但Javi清楚的知道，他非走不可。

無論那時Yuzu如何抓著他、哭著要他別走，他只是默默微笑著，不像從前那樣一看到Yuzu落下的淚水就點了頭答應他所有的要求。

他不能再像以前那樣心軟，他真的必須要為自己著想了。

 

他們終於見到面是在平昌離別的三個月後。

「Javi—！」在冰演後台看見Javi的Yuzu，拖著長長的尾音，激動地撲到Javi身上。早已做好準備的Javi張開雙臂承受住Yuzu全身的重量。

Yuzu總是這樣，讓你以為捉住他了，卻又華麗地轉過身去飛舞到冰上，不留下一點麟粉。

會感到寂寞、暗自神傷的總是自己啊。看著離開自己懷中迎向Johnny的Yuzu，Javi想著這幾個月的分離或許並沒有帶來什麼變化。

Yuzu一個人也可以過得很好的。

過多的寵愛、不必要的碰觸，只不過是咖啡裡的糖精，少了它會讓味道更芳醇可口。

然而隨著每一次的演出，Yuzu親密的舉動和態度讓他迷惑了。

當Yuzu在謝幕時突然伸手摸他的頭，Javi幾乎是反射動作般地摸了Yuzu的腰。

Javi曾經以為自己是馴獸師，如今看來被制約的究竟是誰呢？

事實證明他永遠無法拒絕Yuzu伸出的雙手，明明已經下定決心的呀，在巡迴演出的最後一晚，下榻在日式旅館的Javi，獨自看著庭院裡相伴而游的一對錦鯉默默地苦笑著。

為了隔天一早的頒獎典禮，Yuzu在冰演千秋樂結束後就風塵僕僕地趕回東京。

—當我以為他願意在我手中停留久一點時，他卻馬上又消失的無影無蹤。—

果然一切、都還是不會改變的。

 

* * *

 

時序來到初夏，綠意盎然的多倫多迎來了新的選手，但Yuzu一如往常專注於訓練中，他早已習慣每賽季來來往往的學員，訓練時的雜音不對他構成干擾。

Yuzu抬頭看了掛在牆壁上、刻著歷屆奧運得獎者的牌子，曾經他的心願是要讓2018奧運金牌羽生結弦的牌子高高掛上，如今他想的卻只有遺憾自己的牌子沒能跟Javi的掛在一起。

 

「Yuzu，我們來拍張合照吧！」Raya一如往常充滿朝氣地向Yuzu搭話。

「好啊，但不能放到SNS上喔。」不尋常的是在俱樂部外守株待兔的八卦媒體，讓Yuzu神經緊繃、一刻都不能放鬆。

「這可不行。」

Yuzu臉上露出不解之色，Raya得意洋洋地繼續說「就是要讓Javi看到他不在之後，我這個Javi把Yuzu照顧的好得很咧。」

Yuzu噗哧地笑了出來，盛情難卻地答應了Raya的要求。

如果這個小小的惡作劇能激起Javi心裡一絲絲嫉妒的漣漪的話...不可能，Javi只會笑著吐槽Raya說Super Javi只此一家、絕無分號吧。

Yuzu搖搖頭驅散腦中的胡思亂想，看到照片中Raya嘟著嘴的表情忍不住捧腹大笑。

煩心的事情、惱人的事情，如果都能一笑泯之就好了。

如果努力微笑，可以帶來改變的話......

 

* * *

 

看著Raya的Instagram story，Javi感到心情非常的複雜。

即使他不在，Yuzu還是有另一個Javi。

即使他離開，Yuzu還是能笑得如此開心。

他為什麼沒有想過，Yuzu能夠找別人替代他這件事情。

當然他知道Raya不可能成為"Yuzu的Javi"，但這張合照讓Javi發現了這個可能性。

以為Yuzu一個人也能過得很好的想法不過是自己的一廂情願罷了，名為自我厭惡的低氣壓籠罩在Javi的房間裡。

窗外總是晴空萬里的馬德里今天也烏雲密布，隨著閃電劃下的同時，Javi的手機傳來聲響。

 

「Hi! Javi. ^_^」

「Hi! Yuzu.」

「你看了Raya的instagram嗎？」

「我看了，很高興你們過的好」

「不好 Q_Q」

「為什麼？怎麼了？」

「...Raya跟我都很想你 Q_Q」

Javi愣住了，這還是他第一次看到Yuzu說想他。

「前五個字可以不要」Javi猶豫了一下，打下這段話。

Yuzu會把這句話當成玩笑看待嗎？隨著時間一分一秒地流逝，Javi已經得到答案。

「......我很想你。」

Javi盯著這句話，想像Yuzu花了五分鐘在打這幾個字的畫面，覺得Yuzu真是無比可愛。

螢幕上隨即又出現「你什麼時候回來？」

Yuzu在掩飾害羞，Javi壓抑住自己想再多嘴幾句調侃Yuzu的心情，回覆「就快了。」

「我該出門去俱樂部了，Javi我們下次再聊。Bye bye! ^o^」

當Javi還在打下一句的時候，Yuzu飛快地結束了對話，但Javi還是緊抓著手機不放，視線無法離開『......我很想你。』那一句話。

Yuzu這次下的棋跟以往不同啊。過去每年Javi都會在夏天回到西班牙度假，而Yuzu一次都沒有聯絡過他。

或許是殺手鐧奏效了吧，Javi想起自己說的話『這是我跟你的最後一場比賽，你還年輕、還有很多可能性』

但又留下了活路，各大媒體訪談中他不斷提到『或許我還會再參加一年歐洲錦標賽，當我需要訓練時，我一定會找Brian』

—Yuzu，以前都是我想方設法留住你，現在輪到你了，你要怎麼留我下來呢？—

 

* * *

 

在冰場的休息時間，Yuzu打開推特，映入眼簾的是Javi的推文。

Wishing back trainning

Yuzu微笑著按下了喜歡，再轉推到自己私人帳號的Timeline上。

這是Javi深思熟慮後下的一步棋。

多倫多的夏天，還很長。

 

 


End file.
